Funding from the Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) requires Research Translational efforts that facilitate application of basic research findings to the improvement of ecological and environmental health that has been degraded by the presence of toxic chemicals that were purposely or negligently released. One very successful example of research translation at UC Davis involves remediation of MTBE-contamination of aquifers around gasoline stations. We isolated a natural bacterium that degrades MTBE, then optimized and validated its use in remediation of aquifers around gasoline stations. This activity grew from strong partnerships with Environmental Resolutions, Inc, Regensis and governmental agencies, (Region 5 Water Board, and the State Health Department). This project of course involved community outreach and stake holder involvement. We continue to develop such partnerships with the extension of this project to a community water source. Other RT activities undertaken (see Progress Report) and proposed involve communication to public, government partnering and technology transfer. The translational efforts involve distribution of information, technology transfer as discussed above, and development of IP.